<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Trade by ImmortalCoelacanth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27221260">A Trade</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmortalCoelacanth/pseuds/ImmortalCoelacanth'>ImmortalCoelacanth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Hat in Time Reader Fics [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Hat in Time (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Humor, Mild Fluff, Other, a deal is struck, mildly flustered reader, reader gets stuck in one of Snatcher's traps</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:20:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27221260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmortalCoelacanth/pseuds/ImmortalCoelacanth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course, deciding to take a shortcut through Subcon Forest was not the best idea, but at least you had something to trade if you got into any trouble.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Snatcher (A Hat in Time)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Hat in Time Reader Fics [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Trade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I blame my friend, idk if they’re gonna see this or not, for causing me to spiral into developing a mess of reader insert fics! And by that I mean yes, I have more planned because I’m a mess! XD</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Crunch, crunch, crunch. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The fall air was cool and crisp, and felt quite nice as it blew across your face. You were bundled up for the cool weather, of course, wearing a light jacket and a hat to stop yourself from getting too chilly. You were on a mission, a mission to get to a party. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>… Well, it was more of a small gathering between you and your friends that you had not seen for some time thanks to work and the general distance between you all. One of your friends had moved to some island to study cannons while another had gone out into the desert to learn about architecture. This made it pretty difficult for everyone to get together, but this year you had planned everything out to the smallest detail, and made sure that everyone was able to attend this get together. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>However, you had run into a complication that had led to your current situation. The meet up was taking place in a small village outside a forest known as Subcon. It was fairly secluded, few roads leading to it and as someone who did not have a car, transportation was definitely the biggest challenge you had to overcome. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fortunately, overcoming this hurdle had been fairly easy as you managed to catch a train, the <em> only </em> train, that let you off at a stop right outside the forest. From there it was just a quick jaunt through the trees before you arrived at your destination. Of course, this was easier said than done when it came to navigating Subcon Forest in all its spooky glory. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The tower trees piercing the sky above you, the shadows that crawled across the forest floor. Overall, the forest was pretty cool and somewhere you would probably like to take a hike through, but not tonight. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Especially since you were one of the people responsible for bringing food. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Baked goods, that is. You were currently carrying an insulated pack full of all sorts of cookies, with some cupcakes stacked on top. All Halloween themed, too, even if it was not Halloween just yet. Your primary hobby was baking as you found it to be a great way to deal with stress, and making your friends happy with your baked goods was just an added bonus. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>So, you were <em> determined </em> to get to the meet up as soon as possible with the food you were bringing being as intact as possible, which was actually more of a challenge than you had originally anticipated it being due to how many roots poked up from the ground, tripping you every so often. There were also some rocks you stumbled upon, and even a bush you had fallen into-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You could be clumsy at times, <em> very </em> clumsy. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Although, at one point as you had tripped over yet another uneven clump of dirt and fumbled to catch yourself while not crushing the food, you swore you had seen something that resembled a <em> tombstone. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>… Hopefully someone was just getting into the spirit of Halloween a bit early?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Foolishly, you ultimately ignored this foreboding sign and continued to make your way through the trees. Trees, trees, and more trees-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> What was that? </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not too far away, you heard the giggling and laughter of some children. Were you already at your destination? You were almost certain you still had a ways to go, so where had those noises come from? Some kids who were exploring the forest that you had just managed to bump into, or something else… </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Curious, you slowed down and crept around the trees, taking your time and doing your best to keep your steps silent until you spotted the source of the sounds. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Those were kids alright.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Decked out in strange, shadowy shawls that hid most of their bodies from sight, their short stature combined with their mischievous laughter definitely gave off the impression that they were young, and pranksters. You had to admit that their… clothes? Costumes? Whatever they were, the attire that they wore was pretty neat with the faint, purple glow it gave off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maybe there were lights in it or something? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>You watched as they paused, whispering between each other before laughing once again. One of them turned to look at you, face hidden in the shadows created by their hood, and-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> They flipped you off! </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey!” You immediately shouted, resulting in more laughter coming from the rude children as they rushed off. “That’s not nice!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Of course, your scolding got no response from the duo as they vanished from sight, leaving you alone in the forest once again. You let out a sigh, disappointed in the rude behavior, and kicked at the dirt. “Little… <em> jerks. </em> It’s not nice to flip off someone who hasn’t done anything to you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In your agitated state, you failed to notice how the shadows seemed to be… closing in on you. Sharp, glowing points started protruding from the ground, twitching and <em> slowly </em> reaching up higher and higher, increasing in size. If you had been paying closer attention, you would have noticed that they resembled the children you had previously seen, in a way. Both shared that same, purple and shadowy glow. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alas, you were oblivious to the ring growing around you, instead taking the time to check on your food and make sure nothing had been too damaged by your stumbling and tripping. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nothing worse than broken cookies. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Upon seeing that everything was fine, you let out a huff, brushed off your clothes, and took a step forward-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just in time for the shadows to spring up around you!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You immediately let out a startled yelp and stumbled backwards, tripping and falling in the process. Fortunately, your quick thinking managed to save the food, but you did land heavily on your butt, letting out a pained noise in the process.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In seconds, your view of the forest had been completely cut off as the shadowy vines surged up into the air, a purple dome forming between them. The ground beneath you glowed, and tall, shadow figures loomed in the distance with their bright eyes focused on you. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> What the- </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The loud, booming voice behind you caused you to whirl around, hands scrambling at the ground to help you turn faster while you nearly knocked your pack over in the process. Your eyes widened as you took in the sight of the being now looming over you, claws outstretched and glowing maw twisted upwards into a menacing grin. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Was… was that a <em> ghost noodle? </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>For as shocking as the situation that you now found yourself in was, you had to admit that whoever this was, was not all that… </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Intimidating. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Truthfully, while he certainly did seem to be menacing, the general appearance of his body only served to lessen the impact. Even now, as you stared up into his glowing face, you realized it resembled a smiling jack’o’lantern. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Plus the fluff around his neck seemed very soft… </p>
<p> </p>
<p>You were snapped out of your thoughts when the spooky shadow started speaking. His voice was also quite nice, definitely an odd thing for you to notice at the moment, but then again the shock of the situation was probably making you process things weirdly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Definitely the shock.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “Oooooooooh, </em> you <em> dared </em> to set foot in <em> my forest.” </em> He sneered, leaning in nice and close. Your face felt warm from the bright lights before you. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or perhaps you were blushing, who knew. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I-I… I’m sorry?” You stuttered out, uncertain as to how you should react in this situation. A ghost, demon, <em> something </em> had just jumpscared you and trapped you in some weird shadow dimension-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> You had been sent to the shadow realm.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Possibly being memed to death was <em> definitely </em> not how your day was supposed to go.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You <em> should </em> be. But, since I’m feeling <em> nice </em> today, I’ll cut you a deal.” He chuckled as he snapped his claws, causing an elegant contract to appear in front of you. You hardly had a chance to skim over the contents, fortunately noticing that his name was apparently <em> Snatcher, </em> before he continued speaking. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A snatcher of lives? Of souls? It was certainly an ironic name and you quietly wondered if he had thought of it himself or if someone had given it to him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your <em> soul </em> for some chores. Picking bones out of the local swamp, chatting up the nooses, and if you <em> fail…” </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>His smile grew wider, and far more menacing. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’ve got your soul on the line, <em> that </em> should be motivation enough.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But, rather than accept the shadow’s demands, you had your own plan that you had managed to come up with on the fly. You had something else that you could offer other than your soul. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>So, without further ado, you opened up your pack and took out your trump card. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“... What. Is. <em> That?” </em> Snatcher spat as he stared at the offered item in your hand. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A cupcake!” You cheerfully replied, the vanilla cupcake seeming to sparkle in the light due to the crystalline sugar scattered across the top. The vibrant purple icing fit in wonderfully with the colour palette of your surroundings, and the spooky spectre floating above you. “I’m offering you a trade, I’ll make you some sweets or other stuff in exchange for letting me go.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The shadow stared at you for a solid ten seconds before a strangled wheeze escaped him and he broke down laughing, body crumpling over from the force of his cackles. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “HAHAHAHHAHAHAA! </em> Oh that’s <em> RICH!” </em> He chuckled, wiping an imaginary tear from one of his eyes. <em> “You </em> trade <em> me </em> some cupcakes for your soul-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Or cakes!” You interrupted, causing Snatcher to look at you. “Cookies too. I’ve also been working on making danishes. Besides…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The smile on your face turned the slightest bit smug. “Since it looks like you have a business in this soul snatching deal I bet they’re pretty common here, but how often have you gotten a <em> professional </em> baker to offer their services to you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You were definitely exaggerating with the professional bit, although you had been paid to make cakes for parties before. It was a good source of secondary income, too, and would hopefully help <em> sweeten </em> the deal. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snatcher eyed you, looking as though he was seriously considering your offer, before snatching the cupcake out of your hand and inspecting it. “A professional, huh? And what if I don’t <em> like </em> sweets, what’s your offer then?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’d make other things!” You immediately offered. “I mainly bake, but I can cook other things, and…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You thought back to those children you had encountered earlier. “I can make food for others, too! You could give it to people you care about-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Upon seeing Snatcher’s mouth open, probably him about to argue that he cared for no one, you quickly continued speaking. “<em> Or </em> you could use them to lure people into a trap, or trick them and cause them to not notice. There’s nothing creepier than seeing a plate of freshly made cookies randomly on a tree stump, or something.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“... <em> Ohohohohoho, </em>” The shadow grinned, and you could easily imagine him rubbing his claws together were it not for the cupcake still being held in his clutches. “Sounds evil-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Deliciously evil?” Your attempt at punnery caused Snatcher to immediately freeze and glare at you. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If you <em> ever </em> say anything like that again in my forest and presence, you can kiss this little deal between us goodbye.” He hissed, the genuine annoyance in his voice making you quickly nod your head in agreement. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yup! Got it! I fully understand and consent to these terms!” You babbled as you took a step back and raised your hands. “So, we cool then?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snatcher’s eyes narrowed before he bit into the cupcake, wrapper and all. “... We’re <em> cool </em>, for now. But first...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The contract that had been floating in front of you flashed before changing. It had been corrected to include the new conditions that you had mentioned, and featured a feathered quill for you to sign with.</p>
<p><br/><br/>Seeing no other option, you quickly scratched your name onto the piece of parchment and, as soon as you were finished, it vanished from sight. </p>
<p><br/><br/>“Deal’s done! Don’t forget to uphold your end, <em>or else.”</em> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>With that, the shadow dove in the ground and vanished from sight. The dome around you also slowly broke apart until it was gone completely, leaving you free to go and <em> finally </em> get to the party. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Even if you were now one cupcake short, a small price to pay for coming out of that with your soul intact. Although, now you had another problem to consider. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>How to get in contact with your new <em> boss </em>. Maybe it was time to finally invest in a ouija board… </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Omake:</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> One week later… </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, this <em> should </em> work.” You mumbled to yourself as you scanned over the book you had borrowed from the library. Within was an intricate circle with various symbols lining the edges and parts of the interior. It was supposed to be for summoning demons and ghosts. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Which was exactly what you were looking for since you needed to get back in contact with Snatcher. The circle offered protection from the summoned being as a bonus!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>… Something you felt you <em> definitely </em> would need since you had a feeling the shadow would be <em> pissed. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>You looked up to check on the replica circle you had drawn in chalk on the floorboards, internally cringing at the potential damage that could be done to your apartment, but also certain that if you did not do this soon that <em> bad things </em> would happen. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Including you getting hunted down by an angry ghost-noodle-demon-thing. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, okay, let’s do this.” You breathed in and out, trying to slow your racing heart as you followed the instructions from the book. An incantation was needed, the demon’s name being the primary component. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Time to see if “Snatcher” was a nickname or not. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>You had done it! You had summoned Snatcher, except-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was stuck halfway in the floor. Only the upper part of his body was visible with his long tail probably extending down in the apartment below you. You doubted your downstairs neighbors were home due to the lack of screaming. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>But then again, soon enough you were not able to hear anything other than the shrieking of the trapped shadow. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “WHAT DID YOU DO?!” </em> Snatcher squawked as he lashed out at the invisible barrier around him, ultimately failing to free himself. <em> “I’M STUCK IN THE FLOOR!” </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>You dropped to your knees, tears leaking out of the corners of your eyes as you laughed. Snatcher, now finished with his tantrum, crossed his arms and angrily glared at you. The only thing that could be heard was your wheezing laughter, until-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well? You gonna let me out?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You promptly died laughing all over again. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have no idea if/when I'll put out more reader fics, but they could happen! Maybe! I have one in mind with the Prince... maybe.... </p>
<p>I hope you all enjoyed reading!</p>
<p>- ImmortalCoelacanth</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>